Walking back into your Life
by s jus me
Summary: CHAPTER 3 K dis is jus about how Sakura breaks Syaoran's heart and tries to start a new life. But Syaoran walks right back into her life! read and find out more. please RR!
1. Dreaming of the past

Author's note: Hi guyz!!!! Dis is my first eva story. I just like reading but I decided to write for a change!!!! I don't have the whole plot yet but all I've got now is de first chappie. Bit by bit u'll start understanding!!!! K here goes.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** Walking Back into our Life.  
  
Chapter 1 Dreaming of the Past.  
  
"Sakura, how could you!!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, I." Sakura said but Tomoyo cut through.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. You never go out with a guy more than one month."  
  
Sakura just stood there stunned how her best friend looked when she was angry.  
  
"Listen Tomoyo." Sakura tried again.  
  
"No you listen to me!" shouted Tomoyo. "Li, is so upset. You even told me that you loved him. How could you do this!"  
  
Sakura sighed. She did love Li but there was just too much between them that she just hadn't wanted the relationship to go any further.  
  
"Even if you didn't like Li, you didn't have to rub it in his face by going out with Takuya (a name out of my Japanese book!!) the next day!!" continued Tomoyo. "Why did you do it, Sakura! WHY?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I know I've' made you upset but."  
  
"This is not about me, it's about Li!" Tomoyo cut through yet again. "He nearly killed himself, after he saw you with Takuya!" (Okay maybe that's going over board! But they're 21 and Sakura and Syaoran have loved each other long before that!)  
  
This was a total surprise to Sakura. She was lost! Did Li really love her that deeply. Now she was regretting the decision. She didn't want Li to die because of her.  
  
"I feel really guilty about all this, Tomoyo," began Sakura. "But I've decided to leave all my past behind and I'm flying to Honk Kong tomorrow. I want to start a new life."  
  
"You are impossible, Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo. "I hope life treats you well. GoodBYE!!"  
  
With that Tomoyo ran out of the house, slamming door behind her.  
  
'Oops' thought Sakura. 'Wasn't meant to tell her that. Oh well.'  
"SAKURA! Wake up!!"  
  
"Hoeeeee," Sakura jerked awake. "Oh Meilin, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Well at least it woke you up," Meilin replied smirking at her roommate. "Now get up or you'll be late for work!!"  
  
"Yes mum." That got Sakura a slap.  
  
Slowly Sakura got out of bed and got dressed. She'd had that dream again. It never went away. It had been 2 years since she'd moved from Tokyo but she'd had that dream ever single night. It really puzzled her. All she wanted to do was forget her past but that dream kept reminding her of EVERYTHING.  
  
Sakura walked out and quickly ate breakfast.  
  
"Let's go Meilin!" She yelled walking out with the car keys.  
  
"Coming!" came the reply  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** Well what do you think. Please R+R. Does it suck should I continue. Even is u peeps don't like it I'm continuing anyway 4 de heck of it!!. I decided this plot cuz all de stories I've read s always Li hoo duz de mean stuff! Well de tables haf turned.!!. Anyway bye!! *s jus me* 


	2. Secret Admirer

Author's note: 3 reviews! WOW! My first 3 reviews EVA! I feel proud! LOL! Thanx 2 Becca, Paddy & Jaz! Luv ya soooooo much!.. Paddy- I'll try and put some fluff in dis chappie! Becca- Sorry u dun understand de story, but I guess u haf 2 be a CCS fan! Jaz- Ur second chap wuz soooo good! Oh and cuz u guyz reviewed I might have u in de story as Sakura's "workmates" or maybe friends?!?! K?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS. BUT DE PLOT IZ MINE!

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

**Walking Back into our Life.**

Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Sakura walked out and quickly ate breakfast.

"Let's go Meilin!" She yelled walking out with the car keys.

"Coming!" came the reply

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Sakura got out of her car and headed for the school, occasionally greeting some students. There was a light tap on her shoulder and…

"Hey Saku," smiled one of Sakura's closest friends.

"Morning Paddy," Sakura smiled back.

"Where are you headed?" questioned Paddy falling in step with Sakura.

"My office. You?" Sakura paused and looked through her pigeon hole.

"Gym. Got a year 8 class." Replied Paddy smiling evilly. "They have to do the beep test!" (If u dunt know wat de beep test iz den dun worri!)

Sakura grinned. Paddy was so into making life hard for the new students. Totally opposite to her. She loved helping them out. That's why she had decided to become a counsellor. Plus there was never any homework involved!

"Before I forget! Are you busy this afternoon?" there was a quick shake of the head and Sakura continued. "You want to go shopping with me and Meilin?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do!" a pause then. "Oh look at the time! Sorry, gotta run."

Sakura shook her at her EVIL friend and walked into her office. She frowned. There was a package on her table. A package covered in heart wrapping… Sakura walked over to it and noticed that there was a card attached to it. Sakura opened the card and read it.

**_To My Dearest Cherry Blossom_**

****

**_My heart is filled with joy every time you walk past me._**

**_My face turns a shade of bright red._**

**_I start shaking from head to toe at looking at such an angel._**

**_I ask myself could she be just any girl._**

**_Then I answer myself "no, she's made by god himself"._**

**_Could I be falling in love?_**

**_You tell me…_**

****

**_Love_**

**_The one who dreams of you day and night.  _**(Corny? I think so too!)

****

Sakura's frown deepened. 'A secret admirer, just what I need!' she thought. Sakura opened the package and found a beautiful heart shaped bracelet with cherry blossom's engraved on it. She smiled. 'Something that Syaoran would probably give me' she thought absently. She put the thought at the back of her mind and put the necklace on. 'Well it was time to move on'. She sat down and took out her file when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Meilin walked in with a big grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "Didn't you just drop me off and leave?"

Meilin ignored the question and asked "Guess what!!"

"I guess your going to tell me," replied Sakura trying to get back to work.

"My cousin agreed to come visit me in a couple of weeks!" Meilin looked she was going faint. "Oh, and nice necklace."

"It's from a secret admirer I just found I have!"

"Wow! LUCKY!"

"So are we still going shopping? I asked Paddy and she said she wouldn't mind coming along." said Sakura trying to change the subject.

"YUP! I'll go and leave your highness in peace."

"Give the sarcasm a rest." Sakura laughed. Her melodic laughter filled the hallway as Meilin closed the behind her.

*__--__* Mall *__--__*

"Wow Sakura, that pink top just breaks all the rules!!" cried Meilin while Sakura walked towards her, modelling her shirt.

"Yeah, I kind of like it too!"

"Uh guys, I think I need help getting out of this!" Paddy sighed from the change rooms. Sakura and Meilin sweat dropped.

*__--__* 2 hours later *__--__*

The three girls walked to the car with their arms full of bags of clothes and accessories. 

"Whew, that was hard," commented Paddy. "We should do this more often.

"Yeah, I agree. But this isn't finishing just yet," said Meinlin pointing at a couple of hunks. "Check out those guys!"

"Gosh Meilin, don't you ever think of anything else?" replied Sakura.

"Hey! Anyway, Paddy, have you heard… Sakura's got a secret admirer!"

"Wow really? How come I haven't heard about this?" came the reply.

Sakura just shook her head while Meilin started giving Paddy all the 'juicy' details.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!

Sorry dis wuz a bit short but I didn't get many reviews and I was about to delete de story! :'( ANYWAY I DECIDED TO CONTINUE!!!  
PLEASE R+R!!!! Syaoran iz gonna be in de story SOON!!! BYEZZZZZZZZ!!!


	3. Talking

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh!! Sooo many reviews!!! Thanx to every1 hoo reviewed!! I luv u alllllll… I can't believe u like de story!!!! I'm sooooo happy!!! Sorry I took so long to update… but I got so put off dat no one was revewing! L I didn't go on FF net for like a month!!! But I'm BACK!! Yay!! J… But for now let me refresh ur mind…

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

The three girls walked to the car with their arms full of bags of clothes and accessories. 

"Whew, that was hard," commented Paddy. "We should do this more often.

"Yeah, I agree. But this isn't finishing just yet," said Meilin pointing at a couple of hunks. "Check out those guys!"

"Gosh Meilin, don't you ever think of anything else?" replied Sakura.

"Hey! Anyway, Paddy, have you heard… Sakura's got a secret admirer!"

"Wow really? How come I haven't heard about this?" came the reply.

Sakura just shook her head while Meilin started giving Paddy all the 'juicy' details.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

On wid de story…

**Walking Back into our Life.**

Chapter 3

Talking… Was it a coincidence?

"Hey guys," Meilin said, walking over to some good looking guys. They just looked at her and one replied.

"Sorry babe, but we have girls." And they all walked away.

"Damn, there goes our good time!" moaned Meilin. Sakura and Paddy sweat dropped.

_-_-_- Next Day -_-_-_

'Ring, Ring'. Sakura picked up her phone. "Hello."

"How is my little monster today?" inquired a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Your monster is fine, big brother," replied Sakura rolling her eyes. "Why did you ring?"

"Because there is something I need to ask you,"

"Well nah...DUH!!" *Touya you're really getting on my nerves. "Don't you know I'm working right now?"

"Calm down sis, I just wanted to know if you and some of your friends wanted to come to a little party on Saturday night."

"Yeah whatever, I know you're just inviting Meilin through me. But I'll come anyway." Sakura gave an evil grin.

"I can see your grin from here. But thanks for saying yes; I'll see you on Saturday then. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up and looked at the time. 3pm. 'Whelp, time to get out of here.'

_-_-_- At home -_-_-_

Sakura walked into her apartment to find Meilin munching on some chocolate cake and talking to someone on the phone.

"Meilin! I'm home!" Sakura yelled. Meilin turned around and quickly waved at Sakura.

"I'm talking to my sweet cousin", Meilin giggled as she heard a growl on the other side of the phone. "Who is coming to stay with us in about a month." 

Meilin covered the mouth piece and asked. "Want to say Hi?" Instead of waiting for an answer Meilin thrust the phone into Sakura's face. 

"Hoe…" Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Give the phone back to Meilin!" Sakura heard a very harsh but familiar voice on the other side of the line.

Sakura gave a scared look to Meilin.

"Good day to you too sir!" Sakura stalked off to her room and slammed the door.

Meilin stared in horror.

"Whoa! You touched a nerve there Syaoran." The person on the other side of the phone line rolled his eyes. But Syaoran couldn't help thinking how Meilin's roommate had used _her word. __'Hoe…'_

_-_-_- Inside Sakura's Room -_-_-_

Sakura threw her bag down and lay down on her bed. She had a very funny feeling about this '_cousin' of Meilin. He was VERY rude! But she couldn't help thinking… _His voice…__

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

YAY!!! I FINALLY WORTE IT!! Woohoo!! Hehe. Sorri for de wat?..a couple of months late update!! Gah! Really really really sorri.. I dunt haf  any idea where dis story iz heading but I know in my head the main plot kinda thing!! Hehe!! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers!! U guyz saved my story!!!

Special thanks to

minifoot (jasmine)

silverymare (Paddy)

Luv u both very very VERY much!!~_~

Guyz please go read their stories!! There a lot betta then mine!! *_* hehe!! I promise to update really really soon!!!

Hehe

 Thanks also to my reviewers!! :

dee dee

cherry-blossom

Syth Colbalt – I'm really sorri bout de punctuation!! :S but as u can c I rite wid short cuts!! Hehe *_*

Devie Saves

And guyz plz read my oda story.. its not as popular s dis one (this one aint THAT popular either *_*) but I'd like it if heaps of people read and reviewed it~!~!~!~

AND REMEMBER!! REVIEW!~!~!~! (thought I'd forgotted to write dat? Didn't u?!)

*~*s jus me*~*


	4. Talk about PMS!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guyz!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… I just read it again and noticed how short it was _ SORRY!! I decided to update chapter 4!! YAY!! Hehe anyway I want u guyz to review my other story. Cause I really need to update that story and I just cant be bothered. :P hehe

Anyway let me remind u what happened in de last chapter…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meilin stared in horror.

"Whoa! You touched a nerve there Syaoran." The person on the other side of the phone line rolled his eyes. But Syaoran couldn't help thinking how Meilin's roommate had used _her_ word. _'Hoe…'_

_-_-_- Inside Sakura's Room -_-_-_

Sakura threw her bag down and lay down on her bed. She had a very funny feeling about this '_cousin' _of Meilin. He was VERY rude! But she couldn't help thinking… _His voice…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On wid the story…

**Walking Back into our Life.**

Chapter 4

Talk about PMS!

Sakura slumped around the house for the rest of the day. She mentioned the party to Meilin a couple of times but Meilin was so busily talking to her RUDE cousin that she didn't even notice.

"Meilin…Meilin…MEILIN I'M GOING OUT!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Meilin just stared at the door looking appalled at Sakura's behaviour. 

Then she started laughing.

"I think Sakura has just left the building," she said into the phone. 

_-_-_- Outside -_-_-_

Sakura walked out of the house as fast as she could murmuring to herself. 

"That stupid cousin of hers… when I get my hands on him… Grrr I'll kill him!! HMPH!!"

Sakura stopped walking and turned around. There was a huge package poking out of the mail box.

She went to check it. 

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_23 Hiyako Ave.___

_Hong Kong___

_China___

(sorry guys but I don't know what street names are in China… _)

It was for her. Sakura slowly turned the package over. There was no return address. 'That's funny' she thought. 'There isn't even a postage stamp'

Obviously the person had come here to put the package in her mail box.

Sakura quietly went back inside her and Meilin's apartment. 

"Back so quickly Sakura? Didn't feel like a nice long walk?" Came Meilin's taunting voice.

Sakura didn't reply but crept quietly into her room. 

_-_-_- Meilin -_-_-_

"Uhh… Meilin, who's Sakura?" asked a very astonished Syaoran.

"My roommate of course dear cousin," replied Meilin checking her nails. "Anyway Syaoran enough talking, I have to sort out Sakura's problem. I think she has PMS!"

"No wait, Meilin! What's her last name?" Syaoran asked urgently.

"Bye!"

'Click!'

'Damn it Meilin!' Syaoran thought to himself.

_-_-_- Inside Sakura's Room -_-_-_

"Sakura! What is wrong with you girl!" Meilin asked as she walked into Sakura's room.

Meilin's mouth fell open when she saw Sakura holding a magnificent photo frame. It had the most exquisite jewels on it. It shone so bright that Meilin couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Saku…" Meilin whispered. "Which shop did you rob?"

"It's no time for jokes, Meilin! I got it in the mail and look there's no return address or postage stamp." Sakura was hysterical. "This 'admirer' obviously knows where I live."

"Wow, Sakura! You have a rich admirer."

"No Meilin, I have a stalker!" 

Meilin looked at Sakura in shock. "No way…"

_-_-_- Syaoran -_-_-_

'It couldn't really be her could it? I mean sure there are a lot of Sakura's in this world. But I'm so positive it was her!' Syaoran was sitting in his green armchair dwindling in his thoughts about Meilin's roommate.

'Ring, ring'

Syaoran looked at his clock. 'Who could it be now?'

A very disgruntled _little wolf_ walked over to the phone and said VERY rudely

"What!"

"Good evening, son." Came a very amused reply. "I'm disappointed to note that Japan hasn't taught you many manners."

Syaoran sweat dropped. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mwuahahaha.. evil me… hee hee.. =PpP.. soz I took like MONTHS to update.. but I went on holz to India.. wHo0o0o0t Wh0o0o0ot… =PpP anywayz..  u guyz aren't reviewing.. gee thanx so much o.O I bet no one's even reading my stupid story.. that REALLY lifts my spirits u know.. jus writing and no one reading.. *pfft* well im gonna start de next chappie and post it real soon.. and Syaoran n saku mite meet in the 6th chap.. mebe.. hehe.. anywayz bye..

s jus me…


End file.
